Want A Fish?
by MyNameIsAlois
Summary: Happy wants to win Carla's heart. But how can you win someone over with just a rose, a fish, and a little bit of Aera Magic? Happy will show you how. One-Shot. HappyXCarla Some language T.


**A.N. Ohayo my faithful readers! Please review it, I'm always accepting criticism! But not too much though, I wouldn't want my story to go to smithereens. Inspired by Owl City's "When Can I see You Again." Anyway, please enjoy my story! Want A Fish? Coming right ****up!**

**Frosch: Fro thinks so, too!**

* * *

**Carla's POV**

Happy whispered something in my ear. "Carla, do you have any fish?"

"Of course not! What do you take me for, Happy?" I retorted.

"A cat, just like me." Happy said, as a matter-of-fact.

I rolled my eyes. "Ask Natsu if he has any, you too love food more than anything."

"Okay then! Natsu!" Happy went off.

I sighed. I wish boys weren't so dense. The guild was normal at this time. Natsu, Gray and Erza were doing this new trick called "Barrel-Roll Surfing." Elfman wanted to try too because he thought it was a "Man," Ever stopped him before doing so. Juvia was cheering for her Gray-sama as usual; Master Makarov watched his "brats" carefully. Gajeel was hanging with Levy, which Jet and Droy didn't approve. Wendy and Lucy were still talking with Mirajane and Lisanna. Then the guild heard a big crash. It seemed that Natsu, Gray and Erza decided to have a race to reach the entrance via Barrel-Roll Surfing. Erza won.

"It's okay, Gray-sama! Juvia still thinks you're the winner!" Juvia cheered.

Gajeel spoke up. "Even a guy like me can do better, Salamander."

"You messin' with me, punk?" Natsu threatened.

"What if I am?" Gajeel replied.

The two Dragonslayers started a fight right away. Gray, Erza and Lucy watched from the sidelines as the two fought along.

"Natsu! Stop fighting!" Happy tried to break them away.

"Carla, do you think they'll ever stop this madness?" Wendy asked.

I put on a smile. "Of course not! Fairy Tail will never change, right?"

"Right!" Wendy replied.

Lucy asked. "Hey Wendy, let's go on a job!"

"Sure thing Lucy! But Carla is coming with me."

I frowned. "I'm always with you Wendy, for better or for worse."

"I forgot about that, sorry Carla!" Wendy laughed.

"Okay, let's go to the board!" Lucy suggested.

Although they were dozens of jobs, we couldn't find one that was easy enough for Lucy and Wendy to handle. Most were S-Class jobs that Erza, Gildarts or Laxus would take.

"Coming through!" Natsu was thrown into the job board, causing it to collapse.

Master facepalmed. "These brats are at it again."

"Don't worry Master, it's normal for them to be like that." Mirajane comforted him.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Happy went up to him.

Natsu flexed his muscles. "Don't worry, Happy. I'm just getting started."

Happy cheered. "Go get him Natsu! Gajeel can't beat the Salamander!"

"Do you really think the Salamander can beat Gajeel?" Lily boasted.

"I'm positive! Go Natsu!" Happy retorted.

Before the Dragonslayers could brawl again, Erza stepped in.

"Are you boys going to stop? Or not?" Erza's eyes started glowing red. A dark aura emitting from her made Natsu shiver.

Lucy suggested. "I found one! I think this is enough for the two of us!"

"The two of us? You're not letting me come, Lucy?" I was starting to get angry.

Wendy spoke up. "Charle, I think you should stay here, I'm going to try a job on my own."

"What if you get hurt? Who'll treat to you? There are endless possibilities, Wendy."

"Trust me Charle! I can take care of myself!" Wendy's sudden reaction shocked me.

"Well, if you're so sure of yourself, then just go get another partner!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me.

I flustered. "Excuse me, I have to get some fresh air." I walked out of the guild, not noticing a certain someone was following.

I always liked being alone, I get to look at my whole life for a moment. But ever since I met Wendy, I felt that isolating myself isn't going to make things better. I watched over Wendy, feeling that I should take the responsibility of protecting her in the absence of her foster parent, Grandine. Over the years, my inner self matured. I don't consider fun things as "fun." Every move I take must be poised, not showing fear in what I do. But sometimes, I'm not sure of myself. That feeling you get when you accomplish something, but you feel incomplete.

Something tapped my shoulder. A familiar blue paw was rested on said shoulder. Happy was there, smirking in all his glory. He was pretty dense for an Exceed, but maybe that's just normal for him. I glared at him, but that smile wouldn't go away. He then removed his hand from my shoulder, which felt warm. Happy is dense, but he gets serious at times too. Particularly this time.

I decided to break the ice. "What do you want, Happy?"

"Why were you yelling at Wendy?" Happy sat down.

I rolled my eyes at him. "It's none of your business. Leave us alone."

"Charle, look at me." I looked into his eyes.

"Even if I'm always spurting out nonsense, I care for the goodwill of the guild's members. Like Natsu said, the guild is our home, it's our place to go to. If we didn't have the guild, if we didn't have our friends, we wouldn't be here right now." Happy looked into the horizon.

"Oh. Thanks for the tip, Happy." I sighed.

"Why with the sighing?" Happy asked.

"It's just, I can't let go of Wendy. I want to be the one who'll watch over her, even if it means going to the ends of Fiore."

"Well that's just nonsense." Happy was suddenly nipping a fish.

"What?! Do you think this is a joke?! Have you tried using that brain of yours? I deeply care for Wendy and I open up to you, and you give me this shit?" I was fuming with rage.

"First off, calm down. And second, Wendy is going to grow someday. You have to let her experience the joys of being independent. Even though she'll get hurt at times, she can still get up and try again. If you think this is a bad idea, then how did you learn how to fly? Or walk? Because you did it by yourself!" Happy was panting.

"Then if all are you are against me then fine! I'll run away! Don't you dare follow me Happy!" I flew off.

_Time Lapse: 2 hours_

The sun was setting by now, and the night was ushering in. I had never felt so betrayed in my life. To think that my own guild would be against me, it'd be better to stay low for now. I wouldn't want Wendy, Happy or even Lily to find a crying Exceed under a hollow tree. I saw fireworks over the horizon, it must've been the time for fireworks at the recently opened "Magnolia Carnival" in the middle of town. I decided to check it out, and to my surprise, the whole guild was waiting for me at the entrance.

Master ordered. "Okay brats. Do your thing!"

All of them agreed. "We are so sorry Charle!"

Natsu shouted. "Okay! Now that's done for, let's go ride some rides!" All of the members went into the carnival.

The ones who were left were Happy, Lucy and Wendy.

Wendy went up to me. "Charle, I'm so sorry for doubting your words earlier. Turns out, the job we took was a fraud and we almost got kidnapped, if not for Lucy's Taurus, who was a major pervert." Wendy eyed an embarrassed Lucy.

"Anyway, We should've let you come. Let's be friends again, okay?" Wendy held out her hand.

I was unsure. "Do you promise?"

Wendy gave a reassuring smile. "I promise." My world became brighter.

"Yay! Now that everyone's okay, let's go ride!" Lucy suggested.

"Right!" We all answered in unison.

_Time Lapse: 2 hours._

That was pretty exhausting. I am never going back to that Anchors Away ride. I almost threw up after we got off the ride. An Exceed like me shouldn't tire myself this much. We cats can only do so much in such time.

Master shouted. "Alright! Back to the guild!"

Natsu grinned. "That was amazing!"

"I hope they come back next year." Wendy had a content smile.

Gray spoke up. "I didn't get a chance to ride the Magic Kart ride. I could've ran over Natsu."

"Now, now. It's all over. Let's get some rest." Erza suggested.

I decided to stay for a little bit. It's been fun for awhile, and I could say, I'd never had this much fun in my life.

Happy suddenly appeared. "Hey Charle! Let's go on more rides together!"

I was shocked. "Happy?! Where did you- Nevermind. Weren't you with Natsu and the others?"

"I ditched them." Happy put on a smug smile.

"Well, I am still a bit bored but-"

"No time! Let's go!" Happy tugged my paw.

**_A.N. I recommend playing When Can I See You Again by Owl City._**

"Well, okay!" I smiled.

"Let's go on that one!" Happy pointed at a familiar Tunnel Of Love sign.

My face turned crimson. "Uhmm, Happy, I think th-this isn't-"

"No time!" He dragged me to a seat as we watched the special effects of the ride.

It was a wonderful experience. I looked at an Aurora Borealis effect while Happy was drooling at the fish below at the surface. The boat suddenly went down to a waterfall. We were then sprinkled by heart-shaped glitter. I giggled and threw some at Happy as we had our little glitter war. The lights suddenly went dim and we saw many different couples like Ariel, Belle, Juliet an many others as the boat went on and on.

The ride was bumpy and I held on to Happy most of the time. Fireflies aligned themselves to look like us, hugging and all. Me and Happy blushed, seeing more images of us cuddling and even holding hands. Then there was a big curtain that unveiled an ice sculpture that resembled me and Happy kissing. Our blushes got more redder and I had to scoot away from Happy to keep some "distance" between us. The boat rocked again and it pushed me closer to Happy. The ride finally ended after that. Me and Happy came out, both blushing. We walked to an open field.

"Uhm, s-so did you like it?" Happy said, stuttering.

"It was o-okay." I smiled. We still had blushes that were noticeable by the other.

"Charle, I want you to have this fish." Happy offered a fish, whilst looking away.

"W-Why?" I asked.

"It's very precious to me." Happy said, still looking away.

I wondered. "If it's precious to you, why would you give it to someone else?"

"Because what's mine is yours." Happy looked at me.

"I don't get it." I didn't get it.

"Oh? Let me explain it for you." Happy moved closer.

Happy moved in and kissed me on the spot. It was amazing. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. I would've wanted it to last longer, if not for our deprived lungs. Me and Happy stopped and gasped for air. My body felt warm and tingly. We lied down on the ground. Underneath all of that nonsense is a mature, caring Exceed, like me. I closed my eyes and I held his hand. Maybe he wasn't so dense after all.

* * *

_**A.N. I went off-track again. This isn't related to the plot! But it's still good.**_

_**Frosch: Fro thinks so, too!**_

_**Thank you for that, Frosch. Sayonara! Hasta La Vista!**_

_**-le sink down-**_


End file.
